


So where is this bloody bar, then?

by Huntington_Smythe



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Set in the Tekkit universe despite not all characters in the story being present at that time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntington_Smythe/pseuds/Huntington_Smythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minty hears of a second bar present in Tekkitopia from a drunken Nilesy, and decides to try and find it. Perhaps taking directions from a drunk person isn't the right way to go about things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A rumour in the bar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of fanfiction based upon artworks from Tessier-Ashpool, and in no way do I claim credit for the works of Tessier-Ashpool. I do, however, claim credit for the idea to turn some of those works into a story.

The day started normally enough for Minty, waking up, standing around behind the counter, wondering why exactly an imposing obsidian prison loomed over the captive creeper, and whether or not it had driven away her usually hardy clientele. Occasionally Nilesy would pop in for a drink dressed in his usual (And probably unwashed) office worker clothing, such as today. The sign said ‘Hardcore Badasses only’, but business was business.  As Minty collected up the few coins Nilesy had tossed onto the counter carelessly, he said something that intrigued her.

“So, have you heard about that new bar? The crooked caber? It’s run by that Ravs bloke, out on an island.” Minty actually focused on Nilesy’s ramblings for once. If she had competition, that was bad news. But at least it wasn't pools. Nilesy had taken to telling lengthy anecdotes about pools as of late, so this new titbit of information was a refreshing change.

“No. Is it any good?” Minty asked, interested to hear about this possible rival. “Yeah, yeah. It’s pretty good. They've got a TV, but it’s broken. Good sandwiches though. Beer too.” He said disinterestedly. “Where is it from here, Nilesy?” Minty leaned slightly closer, curiosity getting the better of her. “Well, it isn't very easy to find first time around. It _is_ on an island in the middle of some sort of lake, or something, after all. The journey made it hardly worth going when I last went. Maybe it’s gotten better? Or shut down. Another beer, please.” Nilesy said, passing some more coins over the bar.

Minty took out a fresh glass, and held it under the beer tap until it was full, a part of the frothy white head running down the side of the glass, which was shaped like an old-style dwarven tankard. “So, why did Ravs set up on an island, Nilesy?” Minty asked as Nilesy gratefully took the glass and quaffed it deeply. Minty had to wait for Nilesy to wipe froth from the corner of his mouth before he shrugged and replied “The hell if I know. Maybe you should ask him. It’s probably pretty far, but I could tell which way to go, for a drink…” Nilesy let his words hang in the air. Minty wasn’t very happy about giving away free beer, but her curiosity was well and truly piqued now. She slid the fresh-filled glass over to Nilesy.

Nilesy drank deeply again, evidently being a lot thirstier then he usually was. Again, she had to wait as he finished it off. Nilesy awkwardly (And improbably) pulled a map out of his pocket. On it were several badly drawn circles, with hastily-scrawled notes next to the circles. “So, your bar is here.” Nilesy said, slurring slightly and pointing vaguely at a circle on his map. “And Ravs’s bar, is here.” Nilesy said, pointing at a quite large island away from the mainland. Minty quickly went and fetched her little-used map, marking the island and her bar down carefully.

It had turned to evening, so Nilesy picked himself up, blearily muttered goodbye, and walked off in a slightly tipsy fashion. Minty , flipping the open sign over as she left the captive creeper, closed the doors. Her living quarters were close to the bar. In fact, they were directly behind the bar. Minty entered her small, ever so slightly cramped cabin. When she closed the door, she pulled her dress over her head and threw it into the small washing basket in the (not so) far corner of the room.  Her bra and boxers soon followed. The reason for the boxers was as follows: Minty had a little more than most women down there, after all. Not that Sjin had complained.

As she pulled on a thin shirt and dark blue men’s lounge shorts, she kept thinking about the bar, the Crooked Caber. Nilesy hadn't really told her much about this bar, only that it sold sandwiches, and they were good. Minty didn't serve sandwiches, so maybe she should look into that. Also, apparently the beer was ‘nice’. Minty’s beer was strong, and rough, as befits a badass-only bar. Maybe she should start stocking smoother beers as an alternate option. Well, only if the Crooked Caber was getting more business than she was. She had to maintain an edge, after all.

Minty got into bed, wondering what the bar was like. Was it nicer than her bar? Would it put her out of business? What would she do if she _was_ put out of business by this Crooked Caber? These questions ran though her mind as she settled into a restless sleep.

By morning, she had made a decision. She opened the small chest under her bed and pulled out her adventuring gear. First came the boiled leather under-armour, fitted comfortably together by leather straps. Then, the iron plates attached to the leather by iron rings. When her armour was on, she retrieved her sword and sharpened it until it whistled when she swung it through the air. She took bread and steak for her journey, along with her now-marked map. She was going to the Crooked Caber. She made sure the bar was locked extra securely before taking out her map and setting out towards what a drunken Nilesy had vaguely marked as what may be the general direction of the Crooked Caber.

Minty had started early, giving her a lot of time to make up ground without trouble from creepers and the like. As the sun rose high into the sky, she stopped to eat a hastily improvised steak sandwich. Now she wished she had brought some milk to drink. After she had finished her lunch, she got up, iron plates clanking. She went back to trudging through the hills and grasslands. Eventually she came to the vast sea marked on her map. She looked around for a tree. Finding one, she began smashing it with her iron-clad fist until it yielded the wood she needed. She then created and set down a hastily put-together workbench to create a boat. How this works exactly was a mystery to the inhabitants of Tekkitopia.

Minty pulled the boxy and completely non-streamlined boat off of the workbench and set it down onto the water. Taking no time to test its buoyancy, she jumped in and directed the boat towards what the map said was the Crooked Creeper. The boat traveled very quickly across the surface of the surprisingly flat water for a hastily put-together non-streamlined box carrying someone in iron armour with no visible means of propulsion and/or direction. But, as was the norm with the residents of Tekkitopia, Minty paid this illogical buggery of the laws of physics little heed.

The island loomed ahead of her suddenly. Minty had no time to stop, so she crashed into the island head-on. The boat splintered into fragments in a crash that should have knocked her unconscious for a long time. However, as physics seemed to have gone on strike temporarily, Minty was only deposited into the water with a splash. She clambered onto the beach and prepared to rest for a while. It had been a long boat trip, and she was tired. It was then that she noticed the enormous shape sitting in the treetops.

She tensed and drew her sword, the blade rasping as it left the scabbard, adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins and her heart raising the tempo of its regular beat. The shape made no move towards her. She advanced towards it slowly, seeing a ladder heading towards what she now saw was a series of connected platforms. The dark shape was still immobile. Minty climbed the ladder slowly up to the wooden platform. She crept up to the dark shape, which had now resolved itself into the silhouette of some monstrous form of bird. As she got closer, she looked around and stopped in shock. This island was _definitely_ occupied. And quite, quite large. An airship hung in the sky further along the island, docked to another wooden platform. A torch was close by. She grabbed it and used it to light up the silhouette in front of her, revealing it to be… A gigantic owl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be appreciated, please be honest. If you are in a good mood you can also try to be constructive as well.


	2. Some wrong turns were made...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minty continues her search for the Crooked Caber, and runs into someone she didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins here. It gets intense.

Minty wasn't quite sure what to make of this. The owl hooted loudly, taking exception to this intruder’s bright light. With a beat of wings, the owl took off, still hooting loudly. Minty had started to get a sinking feeling that this wasn't the island that hosted the Crooked Caber. _So if this wasn't the Crooked Caber’s island, where the hell was she?_

Minty’s train of thought was interrupted when a voice called out. “Hello!” called the voice. She turned around to see Hannah waving at her from a platform behind her. She sheathed her sword. Hannah was a neutral party. People (Sailors mostly) had talked about this ‘Isle of Owls’ when they used to frequent her bar. The tales she had overheard sounded exaggerated to Minty. They said that a woman of unusual beauty lived in commune with gigantic owls that killed any man foolish enough to dare to try to climb the isles’ unusual platforms to serenade the woman. From what Minty had seen of these supposedly dangerous owls, this was certainly exaggerated.

As for the unusual beauty part, that was barely exaggerated. Hannah _was_ quite, quite lovely. Hannah agilely jumped between two platforms, bringing her closer. Hannah looked happy to see her. Minty supposed she didn't get much company, being on an island out in the middle of nowhere, with owls that supposedly ate anyone that tried to visit her. “Hello Minty! What are you doing here?” Hannah asked, smiling. _Maybe Hannah knows where this bar is._ Minty thought. “Well, I was looking for a bar.” Minty explained.

“But don’t you own, run and _live next to_ a bar?” Hannah asked, looking slightly confused. “Not _my_ bar, another bar.” Minty said. “It’s called the Crooked Caber, and it’s run by Ravs.” She had a feeling that Hannah might not be much help. Hannah put her hand behind her head and yawned. “The Crooked Caber? I haven’t really heard of it. I thought that your bar was the only one in the area.” The feeling Minty had turned out to be right. This wasn't the island, so she had to keep looking. She didn't know why, but she felt compelled to visit this strange bar.

But right now, Minty was tired. The sun had set, and the pale face of the moon was beginning to creep over the horizon. “Well, if the bar isn't here, I guess I’ll have to get going. Bye Hannah” Minty said, placing down a workbench and hunching over it, starting to create a new boat. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. “Why don’t you stay here for the night? It’ll be dangerous to go now.” Hannah was close behind her, and Minty saw something in her eyes. Hannah was desperately short on company, evidently.

“Fine. I’ll stay for the night.” Minty relented. She wanted the journey to be over quickly, but it would probably be a better idea to stay here for the night. Minty could have sworn she saw a smile flit across Hannah’s face, which was lit by the pale moon.

Hannah led her across gently swaying wooden bridges and quietly creaking platforms. And then, they came to a small hut on the beach. _That hut is way too small for us to sleep apart in. Is she expecting me to sleep with her?_ Minty began to have misgivings. Hannah must have noticed her concern. “Don’t worry. It’s a bit bigger inside.” She smiled. Upon entering, Hannah pulled a lever hidden somewhere, and a hole opened in the floor, a ladder leading into its mysterious depths. Hannah promptly grabbed the rungs and slid down nonchalantly.

After a while, Hannah’s voice echoed up from the below. “Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!”  Minty, not one to be cowed by the unknown, grabbed both rungs and headed down, one step at a time, unlike Hannah. When she reached the bottom, Hannah opened yet another door, and Minty gasped. There was a vast Basalt room in front of her, lit by numerous glowstone blocks, which illuminated the stairway in front of her. Hannah bounded down the stairway and beckoned for Minty to follow. Minty reached the bottom of the staircase slowly, anxious not to fall.

“Well, the bedrooms are through this way.” Hannah explained, gesturing to a hallway cut out from the basalt under the winding staircase. “Bedroom _s_?” Minty asked, confused as to why someone who lived alone on this island needed more than one bedroom. _Why am I so disappointed that she has two bedrooms?_ Minty asked herself. Did some part of her _want_ to sleep with Hannah? To feel her soft skin touching Hannah’s, to kiss her, to hold her, to _fuck_ her? _Yes._ Minty realised, a part of her _did_ want Hannah. The part between her legs that she had been born with, the part that set her apart from every other girl she had ever known. Which was starting to feel a little more… _there_ , then it usually was.

“Minty? Are you alright?” Hannah’s voice cut through her reverie. Minty realised that her cheeks were flushed, and she must have been standing there for a while. “Yeah. I’m fine.” Minty stammered slightly, cursing herself for being an idiot. Hannah didn't seem entirely convinced. “Well, your room is opposite to mine. Call for me if you need anything.” And with that, Hannah had padded into her own room. Minty, a not-so-small part of her feeling disappointment that wouldn't go away, rubbed her aching shoulder and stepped into the room opposite to Hannah’s.

‘Her room’ didn't look like it had used in some time. But it did look like someone had cleaned it while it wasn't in use. There wasn't any dust, but there wasn't any dust anywhere in the world. There was clean and cobwebs, no middle ground. There was a nice-looking double bed, which reminded her of her own, at home. She didn't have any pajamas packed, and the undershirt she wore under her armour, was dirty and sweaty and not fit for wearing in bed. So, Minty slipped it over her head, sighing with relief. She dove between the covers in only her light sky blue underwear, and got a surprise. Unlike the wool her bed was made from, Hannah had obviously taken the time to hunt spiders for their string, because this was _silk_. Minty let out an involuntary moan, feeling the cold silk caressing her.

This caress made her feel better than she had felt in a long time. But her underwear was obstructing the more… _sensual_ … parts of her from feeling the silk bed’s luxurious kiss. So, she unclipped her bra (after a few seconds of irritating fumbling, as with all bras) and slipped her blue knickers down one leg, where she kicked them off into the corner of the room. Nude, she stretched out under the covers, and without knowing that she’d started to do it, ran a hand down her body, starting just under her left breast and found it resting on her member. She found her other hand on her breast, pinching the nipple, feeling it grow hard and erect under her thumb and index finger. Her hand felt her cock swell slightly.

Warmth started in her belly. Her hand rested near the tip, and Minty closed her eyes and tried to imagine a fantasy that would get her fully aroused and make this night a lot more enjoyable. Minty thought of Hannah, and her cock swelled slightly more. She thought of Hannah nude and on her back, smiling up at her and licking her lips as her eyes devoured Minty’s throbbing dick. Minty’s cock was at full mast now, and her hand rested on the head as the foreskin was pulled back, exposing the head. She thought of Hannah, smiling and taking Minty’s length into her throat, toying with her large breasts and responsive nipples. Precum coated the head of Minty’s cock, and her hand languorously started stroking up and down. The warmth in her belly intensified.

Minty pictured Hannah pulling her head off of her length, and instead moving her member between her impressive breasts. Hannah, winking at Minty, began to slowly move her large round breasts up and down Minty’s shaft, her tongue flicking the head as Minty began to move her hips in sync with Hannah’s motions. Her breasts felt soft and warm and _right._ Minty’s hand sped up its stroking. In her head, Hannah had just taken the tip of Minty’s dick into her mouth, moving her breasts up and down the rest of the shaft. Minty could almost _feel_ the warmth and wetness of Hannah’s mouth, the spikes of pleasure as her tongue repeatedly flicked her shaft’s tip.

Minty felt that warmth in her belly turn into a fire, and her hand sped up by quite a bit. Her hips were now slightly bucking as well. “ _Hannah!_ ” Minty moaned, as she felt her orgasm start to approach. But now, to her horror, of all the times, _now_ , Minty heard the door open. “Minty?” Hannah’s voice asked. Minty’s hand stopped dead still. Minty could hear her heartbeat in her ears. _She’d been found out_. This was like something out of her worst nightmare- someone she likes finding her doing this, someone she wanted to like her for reasons she couldn't explain. This was it. Her life was over.

But then, it changed from a nightmare to a filthy, smutty dream. “Oh, I see. _Someone_ wanted a little bit of _fun_ , and decided to invite _me_.” Hannah’s voice smirked. Minty opened her eyes to see Hannah lying at the foot of the bed, looking at Minty’s still-hard dick. “H-Hannah! Wait! I didn't...“ Minty stammered weakly, her pulse racing. “Oh, shush you. I could hear your little… _activites_ … from my room. So don’t tell me that you don’t want me.” Hannah said, resting her hand on the wet tip of Minty’s cock. Minty gasped at the touch. Hannah smiled sultrily at this, and slowly, gently, agonisingly, bent her head down and licked the tip. _“Please!_ ” Minty begged. This felt amazing.

“Please what?” Hannah asked, faux-innocently. “Do that again!” Minty saw the game Hannah was playing, to make her beg for it, but she didn't care. “Do what again? _This?_ ” Hannah asked, licking the tip so very _slowly_ , Making sure Minty felt the warm, wet tongue slather over her cockhead. Minty moaned loudly. “ _Yes!_ ” Minty’s cock had never felt better. The fire in her belly had not only returned, but doubled in intensity. And then, Hannah took the tip into her mouth, and gently swirled her tongue in circles around the tip of her dick.

Minty was in heaven. Her hips bucked involuntarily, and another inch of her length was taken into Hannah’s welcoming mouth. Hannah lowered her head to keep it in once her wayward hips had settled back. Hannah then started teasingly bobbing her head up and down half of Minty’s shaft. Minty’s hands, no longer stroking her dick, were playing with her C-cup breasts and her hard nipples. She moaned as Hannah took another inch into her mouth, and groaned when she took another. Hannah increased the speed of her bobbing, and starting swirling her tongue around the shaft with a renewed intensity. For Minty, this was too much. Her hands gripped Hannah’s golden hair and held her head close as a familiar throb resounded from her balls to her nipples up to the tip of her shaft, which Hannah had taken into her throat by now. Her hips bucked and she cried out ‘ _Hannah!_ ’ as she came.

For Hannah, this was a bit of a surprise. She had been trying not to choke on Minty’s length, which she had succeeded in taking into her throat, when she had felt a sudden throb, heard Minty cry out her name, and suddenly her throat was full of salty cum. Minty’s salty cum. Choking a little, she started trying to pull her head off of Minty’s dick, but when the head was just past her uvula, another large spurt of cum wracked Minty’s frame, and her hips bucked again, involuntarily pushing her cock back down. Hannah choked again, and this time succeeded in pulling her head off of Minty’s cock, just in time for another spurt of jizz to hit her squarely in the face.

“Sorry, Hannah. I didn’t mean to- I- I’m sorry!” Minty cried, feeling guilty from nearly choking Hannah out on her cock. Hannah coughed, and cum dribbled from her lips and ran down her breasts. Hannah leaned over, took Minty’s head in her hands, and pressed her lips to Minty’s. Cum flowed from Hannah’s mouth into Minty’s, and her tongue swirled around Minty’s. When Hannah broke the kiss, a string of silvery cum connected them, briefly, before breaking. They both looked at each other, and swallowed Minty’s load. It was then that Minty noticed that _something_ had been growing and swelling for the whole time that Hannah had been deepthroating Minty.

“Hannah?  is that-“Minty began to ask, her mind not quite registering. _Because what were the odds?_ Minty asked herself. “Yes. Do you want to see?” Hannah’s teasing smile was back. The look on Minty’s face told Hannah everything she needed to know. Hannah had already removed her purple bra, but her purple panties were still on, and rubbing slightly against her not-so-little surprise.  She hooked both thumbs through each side of her panties, and pulled down slowly, teasingly, giving Minty a little show. Her erection flipped free, head exposed to the slightly cool air in the room. Minty let out a little gasp. Hannah’s was maybe an inch and a half larger? ‘ _This makes her seven-and-a-half inches. She did pretty well for herself. She looks thicker down there too’_ Minty thought to herself.

Hannah wasted no time in taking a gentle, yet firm, hold on Minty’s hair and softly pulling her head towards her throbbing cock. Minty fell to her hands and knees, leaning forward slightly in nervous anticipation. Hannah leaned over Minty, hunched slightly, her breasts just brushing the back of Minty’s hair. ‘ _Do unto others…’_ Minty heard Hannah mutter to herself as she gently guided her cock tip to brush against Minty’s lips. Minty’s tongue darted out and flicked the wet tip. Hannah felt a rush of pleasure at this. “Are you ready?” Hannah asked, looking into Minty’s eyes and seeing the trust and desire that burned in them. Minty nodded and Hannah, feeling an immense satisfaction, pulled Minty’s head halfway down her meat pole. Minty’s throat, lubricated by the load of her own cum she had swallowed, took the Four-and-a-Quarter inches of hard cock without any trouble, the engorged head slithering down her throat.

However, Minty evidently wasn't as experienced as Hannah, who had had plenty of ‘company’ in her time. Minty’s eyes widened slightly, and she started to gag. Minty looked up at Hannah, and nodded again. Hannah pushed further, and another three inches slid in. Hannah moaned, and began slowly moving her hips back and forth, starting up a rhythm. Hannah felt Minty’s tongue brush against the underside of her cock, and moaned, picking up the pace. As Hannah thrusted faster, more and more of her cock was finding its way into Minty’s mouth until Minty was taking all of Hannah’s cock deep into her throat on every thrust. Hannah was in heaven, moaning and thrusting and wrapping her hands up into Minty’s short hair. “Oh god yes!” Hannah cried out, pumping her hips, her hips slapping against Minty’s face. Eventually, Hannah let out the loudest moan of all, and gave one last powerful thrust and started cumming, and thrusting as she came, ramming her cockhead past Minty’s uvula and shooting her cum down Minty’s throat. Minty’s eyes bulged and she started gagging. She tried pulling her head off of Hannah’s throbbing cock, but Hannah kept thrusting her head back down.  After a few more seconds that seemed like an eternity, Hannah stopped cumming, and released Minty’s hair from her grip, remaining slightly hunched over the form of Minty. Minty coughed, and cum trickled from the corner of her mouth and her nostrils. Hannah had really fucked her face hard. She was gasping for breath, and her heart was pounding wildly. Hannah took Minty’s face in both hands again, and pulled her into another fiercely passionate kiss, her tongue swirling around Minty’s tongue and drawing some of her cum from Minty’s mouth and swallowing it down, Minty following suit. “Wow. I-just- wow!” Minty managed at last, collapsing back onto the bed after attempting to stand up.


	3. Round 2...

Hannah clambered onto the bed beside Minty, laying one of her long legs between Minty’s legs so they were intertwined, tracing a finger over Minty’s chest, languidly tracing the pale pink of Minty’s nipples, letting out a happy sigh. Minty raised a hand to her face, and felt the still-hot cum against her hand. She started to wipe it off, but Hannah stopped her hand. “Let me get that, dear.” Hannah purred, moving her face closer to Minty’s, her tongue darting out and licking up the cum that had escaped Minty’s mouth and nose eagerly. Minty sighed happily, and let Hannah’s ministrations continue. She looked down, and saw that Hannah was still completely rock-hard, and pre-cum was still almost dripping from her engorged cockhead. However, Hannah’s shaft and balls were still covered in her cum, and that just wouldn’t do. Minty felt herself harden again, her cock rising up to brush against Hannah’s cockhead. Hannah stopped licking the cum from Minty’s face, and grinned. “Ready for round two?” Hannah asked sweetly, pinching Minty’s left nipple gently. “I would be, but you’re still covered in your own cum. How about I… _clean you up?_ ” Minty asked, slipping out from under Hannah’s legs and positioning herself so that Hannah was lying on her back, lower legs dangling to the floor, and Minty was on her knees at the edge of the bed, admiring Hannah’s shaft. Minty took hold of Hannah’s balls, and started licking up the few globs of cum that had escaped her mouth. Hannah moaned, burying her head back into the soft mattress. After Hannah’s balls were cleaned of any errant globs of cum, she moved up to the base of Hannah’s shaft, licking and sucking the skin. Hannah moaned even louder, hands trailing up to her nipples and pinching them lightly.

Minty was done with the base now, and moved her lips up along Hannah’s cock to the tip, where she met Hannah’s eye, winked, and took the remaining uncleansed 6” into her mouth slowly, tongue swirling around to lick up the few stray globs of cum that festooned Hannah’s cock. Hannah moaned louder, and pinched her nipples, hard. When Minty was satisfied that Hannah’s dick was clean, she pulled her lips off of Hannah’s dick and stood up. Hannah stopped pinching her nipples and looked up, a look of confusion on her face. “Why’d you stop?” Hannah asked, sitting up slightly. Minty gently pushed her shoulders until Hannah was lying back on the bed before clambering back onto the bed and almost straddling Hannah’s dick, hovering just above it. Minty looked Hannah in the eye, and slowly, _agonisingly slowly_ , lowered her moistened pussy to touch against Hannah’s cockhead, rubbing it slightly and letting the juices lubricate it a little more. “All right, _now_ I’m ready for round two” Minty grinned, before suddenly sitting down onto Hannah’s dick, taking two thirds of its respectable size in one fell swoop. Minty and Hannah moaned in unison, both tilting back their heads and closing their eyes before making eye contact again. Minty felt Hannah’s cock, still painfully hard, stretching her tight wet pussy and managed to stop clenching enough for her to slide down another inch. ‘ _Only another inch and a half to go’_ Minty thought to herself as she moaned once again, her walls constricting Hannah’s member again.

As Minty prepared herself to loosen up again to take the remaining inch and a half, Hannah put her hands on Minty’s hips, and bucked her hips upwards forcefully. Minty gasped involuntarily as she felt her pussy filled completely filled with Hannah's shaft. "Ah! I wasn't ready yet!" Minty moaned as she felt Hannah's fingers dig into her well-rounded ass, before pulling away to deliver a playful slap to her right cheek. Minty gasped and involuntarily jerked upward, before moaning as Hannah took hold of her hips once more and pulled Minty back down onto the base of her dick. Hannah then started to gently move Minty up a few inches of her cock before suddenly pulling her back down, drawing regular moans from Minty as she rode her. After the first few thrusts, Minty decided to help Hannah by moving her hips up on her own and rapidly slamming them back down onto the base of Hannah's cock, moaning loudly as her own dick smacked against Hannah's stomach and bouncing back up, occasional beads of precum being shaken free to land on both Hannah's and Minty's bodies, giving them a slight shine as flecks of precum spread across their skin.

Minty was having a great time, bouncing up and down on Hannah's dick, her moans growing steadily louder and her thrusts became faster and sloppier as she steadily approached her second climax of the night. Hannah was thrusting up too, faster and faster as she felt her own orgasm slowly, but surely approaching. The two of them were moaning loudly, the bed beneath them creaking as it's little-used timbers were suddenly subjected to enthusiastic fucking, the likes of which it hadn't experienced in its long existence. Minty's hands were kneading Hannah's large D-Cup breasts and occasionally, her thumbs would flick over her large, responsive nipples, drawing out Hannah's moans and causing her thrusts to speed up, bringing her closer to the edge of climax. Minty was nearing the edge herself, and so sped up her thrusts to try and go over the edge as soon as possible, her cock smacking against Hannah's stomach with every thrust.

And then Minty felt it. Her orgasm came almost without warning, causing her to cry out, her voice breaking ever so faintly as her whole body tensed up, causing her pussy to clench even tighter around Hannah’s cock. Minty was cumming profusely as well, feeling the heat of her cum erupt from her dickhead, covering Hannah’s breasts, which Minty were squeezing hard as she involuntarily clenched every part of her body as a result of her climax. After what felt like ten minutes but was realistically more like ten seconds, Minty stopped cumming and relaxed, sinking down onto Hannah with a highly contented moan, now lying on top of her, head buried between Hannah’s cum-covered breasts. “I’m not done yet!” Hannah protested, trying to push Minty upright again whilst pounding up into Minty’s now relaxed cunt. Minty simply moaned in response, slamming her hips down to meet Hannah’s almost lazily, as she was caught up in the afterglow. Hannah sped her thrusts up even further, to the point that the sound of flesh slapping flesh resounded throughout the room near-constantly. And then, Hannah climaxed with a cry that turned into a groan as she bucked harder, in the throes of pleasure, her back arching upwards as she slammed home one last time, before collapsing back onto the sheets. When Hannah came, she came profusely, shooting for a full seven seconds as she wrapped her arms around the back of Minty’s head, holding her between her breasts.

The two lay there, panting, for a while, Hannah gently stroking the back of Minty’s head, Minty raising her hips to allow Hannah to slide out of her, semen gently trickling from her pussy as she lowered herself back down. After a comfortable silence, Minty said “I- had-no idea that you were like me!” She eventually managed. “I-was just- as surprised-as you were.” came Hannah’s reply. “I- thought that I was the only girl in the world like this, so I kept quiet, because why own up to that?” Minty thought about this for a second, and then with no small amount of reluctance, moved her head away from between Hannah’s breasts and positioned herself so she was simply lying down next to Hannah, looking into her eyes. It was at this moment that Minty realised just how tired she was, which was understandable due to the rigors of the day. She felt exhilarated, from the sex she’d just had, but also quite tired, which could be chalked up to the sex as well. Minty went to say something back to Hannah, possibly about the incredulity of the situation in which they had found themselves in, but all that came out was a yawn, stifled halfway through.

Hannah smiled at this, groping around the bed for the covers slightly awkwardly for a moment before finally getting a grip on some part of the cover and pulling it over them. “I guess you’d better get some sleep now, because you must’ve come an awful long way to get here.” Hannah drew slightly closer to Minty, now pressing herself up against Minty’s side and putting an arm around her. Minty simply moaned quietly and pressed herself back, allowing herself to become the little spoon in this post-coitus cuddling. They drifted off to sleep like this, Minty idly wondering if she’d find the bar sometime in the near future. But for now at least, she’d found something pretty damn good.


End file.
